


the night was chilling (unfinished)

by baka_matsu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Reddit, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag, Other, Unfinished, i do not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_matsu/pseuds/baka_matsu
Summary: it was raining hard, which wasn't too unusual. but the fact that the streets were empty, and no sound was heard, was unusual.





	the night was chilling (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i originally wrote on reddit, cross posted on wattpad, and published here

the pinkette, nanami, strode down the wet sidewalk, shivering from the cold air. it had been raining for hours now, and she had to walk home from her job as a waitress.

nanami had served at that cafe for over three years now, and she'd just about had it.

the streets had been abandoned, leaving an awful silence. a silence that was completely different from the cafe's loud and busy atmosphere, a silence that made nanami's ears ring almost painfully.

she began to focus on the sound of her footsteps, a soft clacking noise from white heels tapping concrete; the only noise to be heard. the wind lightly teased her black cardigan, which's sleeves fell just below her shoulders. and somehow, her pastel pink dress didn't flow in the wind how the laws of physics would let it.

the night was chilling.

she wishes she brought her phone to work right about now. she surely does. because if she had, this walk home wouldn't feel so long.

the stereotype was set for a woman not to be out at night by herself, let alone teenagers. although, nanami defied that stereotype.

'not all women are weak. no woman is weak.' nanami had said to herself one night, silently sobbing on her black leather couch. 'i am not weak.'

and so she thought, as nanami heard the familiar sound of a second pair of footsteps. she pursed her lips.

'when had the footsteps begun?' she thought.

letting out a huff, she barely picked up the pace. she didn't want the person to know she had heard them, and she didn't want to assume she was being followed.

ignoring the urge to turn around, she tried to focus on something else. like, how the streets were dead empty except for the two out here. 'no, focus on happy stuff.' she told herself, shaking her head briefly.

her apartment, which she called home, was relaxing, and comfy. at home, she had her pet rabbit who she named after her middle school's mascot, usami. and she had her girlfriend, sonia, who's sweaters would be stolen by nanami. the pinkette smiled softly, until the footsteps sounded closer.

she looked around the streets, to see if any stores were open. luckily, a small citrus shop had its lights on, and the open sign was lit brightly. with newfound confidence, she made her way into the building. surely she wouldn't be followed in there.

a faint bell rung as she entered. it smelled of oranges, mainly, with a faint smell of freshly baked bread. it reminded her of sonia. the floors were tiled with vanilla squares, and the wallpaper on the walls were a mix between purple and dark red, creating a purplish brown color.

nanami strode to the counter, who had a familiar looking brunette behind it. he wore a white collared shirt, holding a bottle of orange juice.

"hajime?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly. the brunette jolted forward, not noticing a customer had entered.

"yeah, that's me- chiaki?"

that made her smile briefly, before getting back in serious mode. "it's nice to see you again, but, i think i'm being followed." she stated, making hinata frown.

"do you know what they look like?" he asked.

"no, i didn't want to alert them."

"ah, well you can stay here until the shop closes, if you want." hinata offered, "do you have a phone?"

"thank you and.. i didn't bring it to work with me." nanami said.

hinata thought for a moment before speaking, "here, come behind the counter and sit." he said, gesturing to a small opening between the wall and counter. nanami complied. once behind the stand, she noticed a couple of stools, one pulled out for nanami. she sat in the stool, as hinata spoke again, "you still dating sonia? do you wanna call her with the shop phone?" he asked.

"hinata, it's fine. you don't have to worry about me." nanami said, offering a smile. "you've done enough for me."

"i know but-" hinata was cut off by the sound of a bell. he immediately looked to the door. a freckled female with short black hair and lavender eyes stepped in, making her way to the counter.

nanami looked the girl up and down, trying to find any deeming qualities of a stalker. the girl simply asked for some bread, which hinata supplied and got the money for. then she just left.

"do you think she was the one following you?" hinata asked.

"i.. don't know." nanami replied with a sigh.


End file.
